


Not Mine

by JJ_Smith



Series: Wishful Thinking [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt leaves Blaine at the altar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Mine

 

Everything is perfect, just perfect. The church looks like it came right out of a wedding magazine, not a single flower is out of place. Still, as Kurt looks around him, it doesn’t feel right. Nothing is like he’d imagined his wedding to be. He can’t say anything, though. He glances to his left; Blaine is smiling widely.

“Isn’t it just perfect? It’s everything I ever imagined our wedding to be like,” he says. “Doesn’t it just make you want to sing?”

Kurt nods, even though it doesn’t feel perfect to him. He doesn’t want to get married in a church, but in the small boathouse he found several months ago. He doesn’t like the yellow flowers, but the beautiful white and red ones he picked out years ago. Even his suit isn’t to his liking. Blaine had insisted on a white suit, and Kurt couldn’t say no to him.

It’s a startling realization for him, but as he looks around the church he notices all the decisions he’s let Blaine make. There is nothing in this church he’s chosen for. Everything is Blaine.

Blaine looks happy, though, and that’s what Kurt wants. Blaine’s much nicer when he’s happy, so Kurt doesn’t say anything. It isn’t until Kurt’s getting dressed that he realizes how messed up that is.

He looks at his reflection. He has to admit, the suit looks amazing. It’s expertly tailored, though no thanks to the company Blaine hired to make their suits. It had taken Kurt three nights to make it fit him perfectly after those incompetent fools had messed it up. Of course Blaine hadn’t been happy about it, because his family had been using the same company for decades. But, even though he looks good, what Kurt sees isn’t what he wants to see. This isn’t him at his wedding day. He shouldn’t be wearing white, especially because he knows that in another room Blaine is putting on his black suit. It makes him out to be the girl. It all looks too plain as well, Blaine hadn’t wanted Kurt to accessorize it.

Something snaps inside Kurt as he begins to realize just how many decisions he lets Blaine make. The bowtie around his neck, also Blaine's idea, feel suffocating and Kurt practically rips it off. That exact moment Mercedes comes in. She looks absolutely beautiful, the bridesmaid dresses were one of the few things Kurt had a say in, though Blaine still picked the color.

"You okay?" she asks, a worried look comes over her face.

Kurt shakes his head immediately. "I can't do this, this isn't me," he says, gesturing to his suit. "I can't get married like this!"

Mercedes shushes him. "Okay, take a deep breath. It's just cold feet. You love Blaine, right?"

The 'yes' dies on Kurt's tongue. He's always had an answer to that question so easily even after Blaine cheated on him, but not today. It's scary that he can't answer it now, on the day he's supposed to marry Blaine.

Mercedes notices his panic and gently leads him to sit down on a chair. "You do love him, don't you?" she asks softly.

"I don't know," Kurt answers honestly. "I just... I don't know any more, 'Cedes." The rage he felt when he tore of his bowtie is completely gone, leaving him drained and empty.

Mercedes doesn't waste a second and hugs him tightly. She's unsure on how to handle this, but she knows she can't abandon her friend. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

Kurt nods and moves back reluctantly. It's easier to talk when Mercedes isn't hugging him, but he misses the embrace instantly. "I just came to the horrible realization that Blaine has basically planned our entire wedding by himself," he explains softly. "Just like he does everything else."

"I won't lie, some of us have been noticing that Blaine can be a bit... controlling at times," Mercedes confesses cautiously. "I can't speak for others, but I have been a little worried at times for your happiness."

Kurt groans and tugs on his hair. "A bit? God,  how could I have been so blind?! I can hardly remember the last decision over our relationship I made myself."

"Kurt, please try to stay calm. You can't go making any hasty decisions now," Mercedes says, trying to calm him down.

Kurt nods, he knows that Mercedes is right, but it's so difficult to stay calm under these circumstances. A silence falls over them which neither want to break.

After several minutes Mercedes is the first to speak up. "Do you still want to marry Blaine?"

Kurt had expected the answer to be difficult, or even impossible to give. However, the answer comes surprisingly easy. "No." He's a little startled by his answer, but he instantly knows it feels right. "I'm not getting married," he repeats to himself, a small smile forming on his lips. It's terrifying, minutes ago his entire future was planned out and now it's all uncertain. Kurt has no idea how his father will react to his news, he hopes he won't be too angry. He knows Blaine will be angry and he suspects most of their friends will react the same.

Mercedes is a little troubled. She's glad that Kurt looks happy, but she knows this is a big decision. He can't just decide to not get married, right? "Are you sure? Because you can't take this back. If you walk out now..."

"I know," Kurt interrupts her. "Trust me, I know. Blaine won't forgive me for this, and I don't want him to. I'm done." Those last words feel both like a burden has lifted and like he'll suffocate any second. "I just don't know where I'm going to live now... I can't go back to the loft, Blaine's already moved in."

"You lived there first, shouldn't you have dibs or something?" Mercedes asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I can't just throw him out, now can I? He'd be homeless. Besides, I'm not the only one who lives there, Santana and Rachel should get a say as well."

"Fine, I'll get them."

Before Kurt has a chance to stop her, Mercedes is out the room. Barely a minute later she's back with Rachel and Santana. The sad look on Rachel's face is enough for Kurt to figure out that Mercedes has told them.

"The hobbit's out," Santana declares. "His name isn't on the lease, so he has no legal right to the loft. I'm sure his father can provide him with a new place to live or something."

Rachel hugs Kurt, something that Kurt accepts gratefully. "She's right," Rachel says. "You're our Kurt and we'll choose you over Blaine any day. No questions asked."

"You can stay with me in the hotel until Blaine's moved his stuff out," Mercedes offers.

Kurt nods. "Thank you, thank you all so much."

"You can thank us properly later. Go with Mercedes, we'll handle things here," Santana says.

Kurt doesn't feel right with leaving his friends to clean up his mess, but he's not sure he'll be able to confront everyone and tell them what happened. Besides, he knows Santana will get some sick satisfaction out of telling Blaine he's lost Kurt. Kurt changes back into his everyday clothes, and leaves the white suit, as well as Blaine, behind in the church. He’s ready to start anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little hopeful thinking on my part. I'd love for it to happen for real though. I might write a follow up about Santana and Rachel telling Blaine Kurt's gone, but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Follow up written.


End file.
